The Ouran Academy Pureblood
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: After leaving Cross Academy, the 16 year old Pureblood Akira Kuran decides to enter Ouran Academy with one of her childhood friends Kyoya Ootori. What will happen when the members of the Host Club begin to be torn apart by their mutual love for her and will their love for Akira tear Tamaki and Kyoya's friendship apart?


**Friendship. Something that I had so rarely known. Friendship. Something that I wished I understood, but knew that I never would. Friendship. The one thing that would now become more important to me than anything else. **

***Kyoya Ootori***

**I smiled as I was led by the hand by the young brunette. "Come on Kyoya! We gotta hurry! Ren, Masa and Ran-Ran are waiting for us." I nodded. "I know, relax Akira." She giggled. "Sorry!" She said with that cute goofy grin. "Now come on Kyo..." That was when Akira began to fade away. "AKIRA!"**

**"AKIRA!" I sat up quickly then looked around. I sighed. More dreams of the past. I pulled myself from bed and got changed into my school uniform. I then sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. I sighed. It was on a fashion channel. That meant that Fuyumi probably changed it. "Good morning everyone. We hope that you are all excited for the upcoming Japanese Girls Collection show. It will be featuring one of our most popular models, Akira Kuran." I gasped and watched as it showed pictures of Akira in different outfits. This show will be taking place Friday, January 27th in Shinjuku, starting at 12:00" I sighed. I wouldn't be able to attend the show. I wouldn't skip school for something as mindless and frivolous as a fashion show. That was when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from my side table and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Kyo-Chan Whatcha doin?" Asked Ren from the other side of the phone. Ren was one of my best childhood friends. On top of that he was the third son of the leader of the Jinguji Financial Group. "Nothing, but I will be heading to school soon. What is it Ren?" I asked. "Well I was just wondering if you heard about the Fashion Show." I sighed. "Yes I heard about it, but I cant go. Because unlike you Ren, I refuse to skip school for something stupid like a fashion show." He chuckled. "Ouch, that hurt Kyo-Chan." There was then a knock on my door. "Are you awake Kyoya?" Asked Yuichi. "One second Ren." I brought the phone down for a second. "Yes, im up Yuichi." He opened the door. "Well you better hurry, you're going to be late for school." I nodded. "Okay, thank you Yuichi." I grabbed my bag and cell phone then headed down stairs. "Okay, Sorry about that Ren." He chuckled again and I could practically imagine the smirk on his face. "Yuichi, Akito or Fuymi?" He asked. "Yuichi." I answered. Fuyumi then ran over. "Kyoya, you cant go to school without having eaten breakfast." I sighed. "Im fine Fuyumi I dont..." I was cut off when Fuyumi shoved a piece of toast in my mouth. "There, now you can go to school." I sighed and grabbed the piece of toast from my mouth. "Fuyumi just stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth." Ren laughed. "Were you trying to skip breakfast again Kyo-Chan?" I sighed. "You know, I always liked Fuyumi." This time I laughed. "Ren, you like every woman that you meet. And the fact that you like my sister kinda freaks me out because I know how you think. You think of how to get between a womans legs. And imagining you between Fuyumi's legs creeps me out on so many levels." He burst out laughing. "Oh, so it creeps you out, huh? Kyo-Chan." I smirked slightly as I walked out the front door closing it behind me. "Yes, it does Ren. Imagine Akira between Seiichirou's legs and I am sure you will get creeped out as well." There was a small pause and I heard Ren pretend to vomit. "That is an awful thought." I laughed. "Exactly, and now you see things from my perspective." I climbed into the car that would take me to Ouran and the door was then closed behind me. "So what are you doing Ren?" I asked. "Well I am currently throwing darts at a picture of Akira's cousin's face." I smirked. "At Kaname's face?" I asked. "Yep. It is actually pretty fun." That was when my phone rang again. I looked down. Tamaki. "Sorry Ren, I've gotta go." I heard Ren sigh. "Alright, talk to ya later Kyo-Chan." I nodded. "Yeah, talk to you later Ren." I hung up on Ren then answered Tamaki's call. "KYOYA! IT'S AWFUL! WE NEED TO TALK THE MOMENT YOU GET TO OURAN!" I sighed. "Okay Tamaki. I will be there in five minutes." Tamaki sniffled. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, it can wait until you get here." I sighed. "Alright just relax Tamaki. Take deep breaths." Tamaki did as I said. It wasnt long until I was at Ouran and I saw Tamaki waiting for me in the front. I exited the car then hung up the phone and walked over to him. "Alright, what is it Tamaki?" I asked. "Well you know how I am a big fan of Akira Kuran?" I nodded. "Yes, what about it?" I asked. "Well she is going to be in a fashion show next Friday but we cant go!" Tamaki then launched himself into my arms. "Mommy dear~ I wont get to see Akira!" He started crying again and I sighed. "Alright Tamaki, let's head to the classroom." Tamaki nodded and clung to me tightly the whole way to the classroom. **

**~Friday, January 27th~ **

**I sat in music room 3 with Tamaki waiting for the Fashion Show to start. There was only five minutes. There was then a knock at the door. "Come in." Called Tamaki. The door opened and I looked back. I blinked in surprise at the sight. It was one of my other child hood friends, Masato Hijirikawa. Masato was the oldest son of the head of the Hijirikawa Financial Group. I had actually met Masato through Ren. We had a child hood friend group of five. Myself, Ren, Masato, Ranmaru Kurosaki and Akira. I hadn't seen Ranmaru in a little while but I had talked to him three days earlier. Ranmaru was the son of the former head of the Kurosaki Group before they went bankrupt. "Hey, I thought I would stop by and say hello." I nodded. "Hello Masato. Come and sit." Masato walked over and sat down beside me. "Hey Kyoya, who is this?" Asked Tamaki. "Tamaki, this is Masato, he is my childhood friend. Masato this is Tamaki, the president of the Ouran Highschool Host Club and my best friend." They both nodded. Tamaki extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Masato." Masato shook his hand. "Yes, likewise." That was when I heard it come on. "Good morning everyone~ This is Ringo Tsukimiya reporting live from the Japan Girls Collection. I am currently backstage talking to some of the stars." Ringo interviewed a few people until he found Akira and he practically bolted over to her. "Hello Akira. So tell me, what made you want to come and model here today for the Japan Girls Collection?" Asked Ringo. "Oh, I just thought it would be nice. I mean I have a friend who is also here modeling and my brother Senri works in the Japan Boys Collection." Ringo smiled brightly. "Well it sounds like you know a lot of models." She smiled. "I guess I kinda do." Akira ran her fingers through her hair. **

***Senri Shiki***

**I sat in the crowd with Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Yuki, Kaname and Roku waiting for the show to begin. That was when Ringo came onto the stage. "Good morning everyone~ So I am here today reporting from the Japan Girls Collection. We have an impressive line up of beauties today including two very popular partner models, Akira Kuran and Rima Touya. So just enjoy today to the fullest~!" Everyone started to chatter. "Man this is so awesome. I have never been to a fashion show before!" Exclaimed Hanabusa. Akatsuki sighed. "That's kinda sad Hanabusa. I mean even I have been to a Fashion Show before now." He blinked in surprise. "WHAT!? You have Akatsuki?" Akatsuki nodded. "Wait, what about you Lord Kaname?" Asked Hanabusa. "Yes, I have gone to numerous Fashion Show's with Akira and Senri." Hanabusa sighed and looked down. "I feel so behind." Akatsuki patted his shoulder. "It's alright Hanabusa." That was when the music started. Everyone smiled and watched at one model after another came out onto the stage. **

***Kyoya Ootori***

**We watched intently while Akira walked out onto the stage. She wore a white winter jacket that went about halfway down her thighs and you could see a bright blue skirt underneath. "Wow! She looks amazing!" Exclaimed Tamaki. **

**I sighed and yawned as I climbed out of the car and walked up the drive way towards the house. That was when I saw a black car parked in the driveway. The car didnt belong to anyone in my family. The door then opened and Akira stepped out followed by a guy with blonde hair. She spotted me then smiled brightly. "Kyoya!"**

***Akira Kuran***

**I smiled brightly and walked over to Kyoya. "Hey Kyo-Chan." I said with a mischevious smirk. Kyoya smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well you see I will be attending Ouran Academy at the beggining of the new school year so I was wondering if I could kinda stay here with you..." There was a short awkward silence. Kyoya then sighed. "Im not sure, but I can ask my father." I nodded. "Yeah that sounds good to me. Because I do kinda need a place to stay." He sighed. "Okay well let's go... Oh wait. Who is you're friend?" He asked. "Oh this is Roku, he's kinda like my... Personal body guard." Kyoya tilted his head slightly. "He seems a little young to be a personal body guard." I smiled. "I know but he still is. Okay now let's go Kyoya~" Kyoya nodded and we headed into the house. I smiled and looked around it hadn't really changed. **

**I was truly happy. Ever since I had left Cross Academy, I felt free. I didnt feel like nothing ever went my way like I had at Cross Academy. No, I felt happy and free. And this sense of freedom was exactly what I had been needing more than anything else.**

**I smiled and skipped through the halls slightly behind Kyoya as he led me to his room. After a very long talk Mr. Ootori had allowed Roku and I to stay here at the Ootori Mansion. So Kyoya and I would be sharing a room and Roku would have his own room. "Hey Kyoya." He looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "It's good to see you." He smiled. "It's good to see you too, Akira." **


End file.
